monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-89.12.191.20-20150215105608
"(a) At no point is it stated (or even implied) the Chaos Gods were imprisoned before the monsters were created." And at no point is it stated the Chaos Gods were imprisoned after the monsters were created. We have no clearly time. "(b) Regarding one individual's statement that Demonic Energy doesn't affect gods? I can disprove that completely with one name: The Fallen God." Like I said. If you want it to affect you, it affects you. But even at relatively weak magical creatures like elves, the demonic energy doesn't work correctly. If already elves are able to defend against (low) demonic influence, how it is with gods? "Weeellllll... t sounds like all the monsters did accept the succubus-ification happily. I mean, we've got umpteen examples of people who previously despised monsters from the bottom of their hearts, immediately changing their mind and deciding "Oh, being a monster's actually fucking great" the moment the transformation is finished. Hell, I can quote you the passage:" Because the monsters were created as tools definitely do not have many rebelled against it. Especially since anyway just the strongest could resist it. Who knows, maybe somewhere there is still an old male dragon, who is from the bottom of his heart a male dragon? "A) Everyone in the MGE world: anti-monster humans, pro-monster humans, Zipangu people, the monsters, and the Demon Lord herself - all agree that the original Chief God created the world. The bit that they disagree about is who creates monsters." Today, it probably lives no one who was present at the creation of the world. Nobody can exactly say what happend. The former chief god could say everything. Humans are very gullible and monsters ... had monsters historiography at all? I would be interested in stories of elves and dwarves, because it seems that they don't follow the teachings of the chief god. "B) Yes, the World Guides are written by a guy in-universe and they could be wrong, but if you start going down that road, you could equally say that he's wrong about Dragons being able to transform into their old-time forms. Or that Onis drink sake. Or that Alices forget being raped. It could all be wrong. Unless you wanna be skeptical about every "fact" that Wandering Scholar reports, I think you kind of have to take him at face value." The problem are the contradictions. E.g. the aggressiveness of monsters which is often described does not fit to the described world. They are (sometimes too) too aggressive. In fact, the Mamono must be much more peaceful than humans in this world, because otherwise it would be impossible to live together in monster friendly states. The problem is only resolved if we assume extrem situations such as war zones. The same applies to all other cases. There are lots of exceptions and mutations. I think not all dragons being able to transform into their old-times forms, but some or many can. For all information you have to differentiate between controllable facts and not controllable facts. The first are much more credible. E.g. the gallery in the royal demon realm. I am very sure that he never was there and have only heard what (sometimes) happened there. If you do this, you have many facts that are probably true, bur also many where it doesn't look so good. The whole story of creation is one of those facts. There is something wrong. Either a few important facts are missing or it is wrong. We don't know which part plays elves and dwarfs. We don't know what are the chaos gods. We don't know the society of the gods. Can we be sure that the chief god created the world alone or that the first chief god was the same kind like the gods today? Rarely stories are absolutely correct, but they are rarely completely wrong. The Bible is a very good example for this. "Or someone concerned about population control, with a tough-but-fair attitude towards mortal hubris?" If this would be the only reason, then it would be a pathetic display. The question is: Why should I create a difficult to control tool like the monsters? Population control? It goes much easier. Say the humans that they should only have 2-3 children or so and good. You are the chief god. They believe in you and do nearly all what you want. And if necessary, you still have natural disasters. Balance between Yin and Yang? What balance should that be? The balance of a scale where I hold both sides as god? And which side should be Yin or Yang? You have irrational violent beings on the one hand, which regularly destroy everything they have build and on the other hand, the moderate controllable monsters. Plus arrogant elves and drunken dwarves. To give the humans a reason to believe in me and to destroy them if necessary, when they become to strong? Quite possible, but maybe I just think too much like a human.